


Lilac Clover

by intothegalaxy



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegalaxy/pseuds/intothegalaxy
Summary: Kim Jongin, an intelligent student with promise and potential finds himself enthralled with the charming but mysterious, Do Kyungsoo. Fascinated with him; he makes it his mission to fix his new found interest, while potentially losing himself in the process. "Lilac Clover" chronicles the tumultuous but ardent relationship between Do and Kim and the uncontrollable elements that influenced their predestined relationship.





	Lilac Clover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any advice, constructive critiscism or tips would be greatly appreciated! Thank you

He colored me a rich shade of ivory; painting me brighter and brighter until I was a vivid star in his dark galaxy. I shined more intensely than ever before, cracking through his rough exterior to reach the beautiful man who laid dormant within him. Perhaps I had to see it this way to justify the relationship we had, the pain and heartache we endured. Regardless, our love was beautiful in the darkest, most polluted way. And I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
